¿Hoy es Navidad?
by Owl Brain
Summary: Annabeth se ha olvidado de que hoy es navidad ¿Logrará solucionar todo antes de que Percy vuelva? ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!


Maldito despertador. Apágate. Estire la mano hasta apagarlo, pero ya no podía volverme a dormir y no debería pues tengo trabajo en el Olimpo. Hoy es 23 así que aprovechare el día para hacer el boceto de la fuente de Poseidón, el campo de tiro en el palacio de Artemisa para que puedan entrenar las cazadoras y terminare las construcciones del anfiteatro y el templo de Hades, así podré tomarme todo el día de mañana para preparar la cena de navidad y comprar el regalo de Percy.

Quite su mano de mi cintura y me levante. Él se encontraba de vacaciones así que no se iba a despertar pronto. Tome una ducha y me cambie por unos jeans, una blusa blanca y un saco gris, usualmente usaba falda pero como hacía frío preferí los jeans, además no creo que mi madre me diga nada pues sigo trayendo el saco. Ate mi cabello en una coleta alta, garabatee una nota para Percy y la pegue en el refrigerador pues después de levantarse era el primer lugar al que iba y se servía un vaso de jugo de naranja azul. Conocía perfectamente las acciones de mi novio, y no era para menos pues llevábamos 3 años viviendo juntos, después de la batalla contra Gea lo decidimos, compramos un terreno en Manhattan y Percy me dejo diseñar la casa a mi antojo. Era de dos pisos, con columnas de mármol en frente y un patio detrás con piscina, era una combinación de la antigua Grecia y el siglo XXI. Por dentro había 5 recámaras, tres baños, la cocina, sala, comedor, un estudio y biblioteca. Amo esta casa. Por suerte no quedaba muy lejos del trabajo, usualmente Percy me llevaba en su motocicleta antes de ir al suyo, pero en ocasiones como estás (en las que mi novio no se levantaba) prefería caminar. Era bonito ver la nieve, los adornos y las luces en las calles. Era la época más hermosa del año. Llegue hasta la entrada del Empire State después de pasar por un café.

-Buenos días, señorita Chase –dijo el portero del edificio ¿sorprendido?

-Hola Carter –creo que iba a decir algo más pero al final se retractó, aunque tampoco es como si le hubiera dado el tiempo suficiente para conversar pues iba con algo de prisa.

Mi oficina no era muy llamativa pues solo tenía un escritorio, una pizarra con fotos y anotaciones y algunos modelos a escala, bocetos y planos regados por todas partes. Si entrabas no se veía mal, pero había veces que las cosas estaban muy desordenadas y era necesario levantarlas. Termine antes de lo que creí pues solo fue supervisar las construcciones, componer algunos detalles del templo de Hades, terminar el campo de tiro y la fuente de Poseidón ya estaba hecha, había olvidado que la había dibujado ayer. Eran las cinco cuando salí del edificio en busca de un taxi que me llevara a casa.

-Señorita… -Carter llamó mi atención.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué vino a trabajar en víspera de navidad?

-De que hablas, hoy es 23.

-Mmm… no, es 24 –me mostró la fecha en su teléfono.

¡Por los Dioses! Tenía razón, hoy es 24 y yo no he preparado la cena, ni tengo el regalo de Percy.

-Gracias Carter –comencé a correr -¡Feliz navidad!

Alcancé a oír como respuesta un "Igualmente". Las últimas navidades las habíamos pasado con Sally, la madre de Percy y la mujer más dulce que puedas conocer, pero estás vacaciones había salido de viaje a California con su esposo, Paul Blofis o íbamos al campamento para pasarla con nuestros amigos. Estas serían las primeras navidades en las que estaríamos solos.

Supuse que a Percy le gustaría probar mi espagueti* y rogué porque se acordara de lo que tenía que buscar. Entre corriendo al supermercado, tome lo necesario y pague. 6:45. Si me daba prisa llegaría a casa en 10 minutos. Un par calles antes de llegar recordé algo sumamente importante. ¡El regalo! ¿Ahora qué hago? No puedo ir y volver sin que se me haga tarde. Mire a mí alrededor pensando en el cual sería el mejor regalo. ¿Una tabla de surf? No, eso le regale en su cumpleaños. ¿Un reloj? Tampoco, ya tenía uno que le había dado Sally. Recorrí todas las tiendas con la mirada hasta que me detuve en la tienda de mascotas. Un hermoso cachorro labrador pegaba sus patitas frente a la ventana mostrando entusiasmo a cada persona que pasaba esperando porque lo adoptaran. Ese es el regalo perfecto, la casa era muy grande y con nosotros dos solamente se sentía vacía y éramos muy jóvenes como para tener hijos y no sería malo que una mascota llenara el espacio que faltaba en casa. Camine hacia la tienda y me detuve frente a la ventana. El perrito se alegró y lo salude recibiendo un ladrido en respuesta, entre sin dejar de mirar al labrador.

-Buenas tardes –me saludó Roxanne, o eso decía en el gafete.

-Buenas tardes, el labrador es hembra o macho.

-Macho, tiene 2 meses de edad.

-Es hermoso –Roxanne asintió de acuerdo conmigo y lo saco del corral. Cuando lo cargue comenzó a lengüetearme la nariz –. Sabes, me lo llevare.

Tome una cama, una cobija para cubrirlo y pague.

-¿Es para alguna persona en especial?

-Sí, para mi novio.

-Buena elección, en especial si es un poco infantil pues esta raza es muy juguetona –fue mi turno de asentir de acuerdo pues había veces, la mayor parte del tiempo, en que así se comportaba, sin duda congeniarían de maravilla.

Roxanne le puso un moño de regalo color azul como collar. Reí, a Percy le encantara. Le di las gracias y salí cubriendo al perrito con la manta para que no se enfriara. Deje al labrador correr por la casa en lo que iba a preparar lo necesario para la cena. En el refrigerador, debajo de mi nota había otra. "Salí. Regreso a las nueve". Mire el reloj. 7:45. Aún tenía tiempo. Comencé a cocinar, de vez en cuando el labrador pasaba entre mis piernas y ladraba para que le prestara atención. Un rato después se había quedado dormido cerca de donde me encontraba, así que lo lleve a una de las habitaciones desocupadas y lo acosté para que no hiciera ruido y siguiera durmiendo. Termine de cocinar y fui a cambiarme, me puse un suerte rojo, unos jeans y mis converse, nunca he sido fan de los zapatos, menos de los tacones. Estaba acomodando las cosas en la mesa cuando oí la puerta. Percy traía varias bolsas en las manos y venia cubierto de nieve.

-Hola –le di un beso en la mejilla.

Paso a dejar todo a la cocina.

-Mmm… ¿eso espagueti?

-Sí.

-Déjame voy a cambiarme para que podamos cenar –me dio un beso en la frente y fue a nuestra habitación. Fui a checar como se encontraba el labrador, seguía dormido. Me quede contemplándolo hasta que oí mi nombre desde la sala.

-Y bien, ¿cenamos? –preguntó abrazándome por detrás. Se había puesto un suéter color azul y quitado la nieve de ese pelo negro que tanto me encantaba.

-Creo que sería mejor abrir ahora los regalos –no sabía cuánto tiempo el labrador estaría dormido.

-Si tú quieres –asentí y nos sentamos en el sofá –. ¿Te parece si empiezo yo?

-Adelante –Saco una cajita de terciopelo negro. Dentro tenía un collar de oro que tenía grabado _Wise Girl _–. Pensé que sería mejor grabar esto que tu nombre, pues solo yo te digo así y sería un bonito detalle.

-Percy, es hermoso –lo tomó. Alce mi cabello y deje que me lo pusiera –. Yo también tengo un regalo para ti.

Fui hasta la puerta y cargue al labrador, quién en cuanto lo toque se despertó.

-Woah. Gracias.

-Solo falta ponerle un nombre –Percy pensó un momento.

-¿Qué tal Luke? –me sonrió.

-Es un nombre hermoso –deje a Luke en el piso.

-¿Eso es muérdago? –preguntó. Reí y le di un beso. Luke salto a mi regazo interrumpiéndonos –Perdón, es tuya –Luke ladro en afirmación.

-¿Ahora si quieres cenar?

Me dio un rápido beso y me ayudo a pararme después de volver a poner a Luke en el suelo para poder compartir el resto de la noche con el espirítu de la navidad dentro de nosotros.

**La navidad es una fecha de luz y esperanza. Una época hermosa para pasarla con amigos, la familia o las personas que amas.**

**Cuando éramos niños nos gustaba tratar de esperar hasta tarde y ver a santa llegar pero siempre te quedabas dormido aunque no quisieras. Si no tenías chimenea comenzabas a hacer teorías de cómo podía santa entrar a dejar los regalos (al menos yo si lo hacía). Ahora que eres mayor te das cuenta de que los más importante es pasar la bien, divertirse y estar con tus seres queridos, pues la navidad no es algo material, si no sentimental. ¿O acaso no estás feliz cuando te juntas con tu familia a cenar? ¿Ni te emociona hacer las compras navideñas? ¿O ver las luces en las casas y en las calles? Para mí eso es lo más hermoso del año.**

**Quiero desearles a todos una feliz navidad de parte de Owl Brain.**

*Algunos escriben spaghetti, en inglés, pero busque y en español se escribe así.


End file.
